


Stuck

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Random SPN Porn Collection [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Ethics, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Stepfather!Castiel, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Dean had known, long before presenting as an Alpha, that his stepfather was the hottest Omega he’d ever laid eyes on. He also knew Castiel was just as attracted to him...





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second ever ABO!

Suffice it to say that the marriage of Alpha John Winchester and Omega Castiel Novak was one of convenience.

Dean had known, long before presenting as an Alpha, that his stepfather was the hottest Omega he’d ever laid eyes on. His dark hair was naturally in disarray and his eyes were this shade of blue that Dean had only seen once before, in the sky on a perfect summer day when he was just a pup. His skin was tanned a light golden and his lips were chapped from all the time he spent outdoors – whether in his garden or out riding his bike. And the man’s muscles… Dean had popped his first knot thinking about those muscles.

The Omega loved to work with his hands. When he was twenty-two, Castiel had convinced John to purchase a plot of land. He then spent the next two years building a house with his own two hands. The building was beautiful. As were the muscles that resulted from all the work he continued to do over the years. It had almost hurt Dean’s Alpha pride to realize the Omega had bigger muscles than he did – that was the day Dean signed up for a gym membership.

And his _scent_ … Gods, it was better than any pie Dean had ever smelled. He got hard just thinking of the man’s scent. It was heavy and warm and mixed well with the scent of sawdust that seemed to cling to him. Dean would often volunteer to do laundry just to squirrel away the bedding the man used — the smell always lasted twice as long on the cloth after he’d been in heat.

He also knew the Omega was just as attracted to him. He could see it in the way Cas looked at him when he thought Dean wasn’t paying attention. It had started when he’d first presented two years ago. The looks always accompanied by a blush and quickly diverted eyes. Since around his eighteenth birthday, however, he’d noticed those bedroom eyes roving over him with greater interest. John, who was seventeen years older than his spouse, just wasn’t as attentive of Castiel’s needs as he could’ve been. Not that Cas asked very often. Once, when Dean was fifteen, he’d overheard the younger man requesting assistance to “take the edge off”. He could still recall the near desperate pitch in his stepfather’s voice when he’d asked.

* * *

Dean entered the house late one evening. He’d just finished the car he’d been fighting with for the past two days. It was like it didn’t want to get fixed (but, given how its owner abused the brakes, he couldn’t blame it). He’d opted to stay past closing time in order to get it done and his father and Bobby had already left for their bi-weekly weekend hunting trip with their buddy Rufus. Since it was a Friday and John wasn’t around to say ‘no’, all three of Dean’s younger siblings — Sammy, fourteen, who he shared a mother with; Charlie, ten, Castiel’s daughter from a failed teenage romance; and Adam, six (“and one half!”), who Dean was secretly convinced was the unplanned reason Cas and John even bothered to get married seven years ago — were going to be enjoying the night at sleepovers at their friends houses. For his part, Dean had plans that included beer, pool, and an interested bed partner at a cheap motel for the night… The realization that it would just be him and Cas for the night had crossed his mind several times while he was working at the garage, but he had to force himself to shove those thoughts aside. He’d had to adjust himself a number of times already, his half hard cock becoming a distraction. If he didn’t, he’d pop a knot and never be able to concentrate enough to actually finish the car.

He kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat messily on the bench by the door. He could already hear the Omega complaining that there was a perfectly good coat rack right next to the bench. He grinned. Cas was kinda adorable when he was peeved. “I’m home,” he shouted. The house was quiet so he figured the pups were already with their friends. Cas was probably either out shopping or in his workshop.

Scratching his stomach, he wandered into the kitchen in search of food. With any luck there’d still be a piece of pie left. A note on the dry-erase board in Sam’s scrawl confirmed that he and others had already left. He spotted the last slice of pie and licked his lips, eyes alight. Halfway across the room he heard a muffled shout.

“—lo? Dean?”

“Hello?” he called back, pausing.

“Dean? Is that you?”

“Yeah.”

“Could you come here? I need you.” Dean quirked his head. He changed course and headed to the laundry room.

“Sure, what’d you ne—?” The sight that met him had him forgetting all about the pie.

Castiel was on his knees with his perfectly shaped ass pushed out, covered only by a small pair of thin, white boxers. His shirt rode up, revealing a small expanse of smooth skin. Just enough to tease the eye. He was in a partial-presenting pose. Dean swallowed, hard, as all his blood rushed south. “Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat, licking his lips for a completely different, but no less delicious, reason. He breathed in through his nose, taking in the man’s warm woodsy scent. It hung thickly in the air and clung to him. “Um… what’cha doing, Cas?” He leaned against the door frame and took in the view. It was equal parts arousing and hilarious. Part of Castiel’s upper body inside front-loading dryer.

“…I’m stuck.”

Dean chuckled. “How’d you manage that?”

“I… I don’t know.” Castiel sounded defeated. Dean would too, if he’d been bested by a dryer. He must’ve put his head down, Dean noted. His ass stuck out a little more, straining against the fabric of his boxers. Dean adjusted the font of his jeans to take the pressure off his dick. “There was a twenty stuck under one of the thingies in the dryer.”

“Thingies?” It only took seeing the wet spot on the back of his stepfather’s boxers to realize the man was in heat and that thought sent the rest of his blood flooding to his crotch. He was so hard right now.

“You know, the thingies that make the clothes move around?”

“And?”

“And it wouldn’t come out so I tried to get at it from a different angle…”

“And now you’re stuck.” Dean wiped a hand across his face. Jesus, he was drooling.

“…” Dean chuckled again. “Could you please help me?”

“Sure.” Dean walked closer to him and stared down at Castiel’s ass, wiggling as the man tried to extract himself from the dryer. He cleared his throat. “Um… How should I…?”

“I… I don’t know… Maybe just, I don’t know, try taking me and…?”

“Taking you? You want me to take you?” Dean grinned. This was kind of fun.

“Jus— Just… grab hold of my hips and… I don’t know, _tug_.” He positioned himself behind his stepfather and took hold of his perfectly chiseled hips, noting how well they fit into his hands, and gave a good tug. Castiel grunted. “Try again, a little harder?” Dean wiped a hand over his mouth again, cock twitching at the man’s choice of words. He tried again. Castiel didn’t budge.

He bit his lip, staring down. “Maybe a different angle would help…” He kneeled down behind the Omega and grabbed hold of his hips again, running his thumbs along the bared skin. He could feel his stepfather shiver at the contact. The man’s scent flooded his senses this close up, mingling enticingly with the sweet scent of his slick. So thick and heady and intoxicating. He could wrap himself in it and live there.

“O-okay, just pull. Then maybe I can c-come—” Dean pulled again. Only, this time, he didn’t have the same leverage and instead of pulling Castiel back, he pulled himself forward. As a result, his denim-covered cock ground right against Cas’ barely covered ass. His breath hitched and he heard Castiel’s gasp.

He swallowed and pulled back... He shouldn’t… He looked between where his stepfather’s ass was about an inch away from his almost throbbing cock and where he was still stuck in the dryer. He really shouldn’t…

Experimentally, under the guise of pulling again, he briefly ground into the crack of Castiel’s ass. The man gave a stifled, gasping moan. He did it again, slower this time. “Wh-what are you…? _M-mmph._ ” The scent of slick grew stronger.

Dean was _so_ fucking hard right now. Part of him should probably feel a little ashamed, but… He pulled away, hands moving slightly to cup Castiel’s ass. “Are you slick, Cas?” he asked in a low, teasing tone.

“Dean? What are you doing?” He squeezed in response. “D-Dean! Stop that!” Castiel hissed, voice hushed as though he were trying not to be overheard. Dean leaned his hips forward, grinding into the Omega in earnest, earning a moan in response. “D-Dean…”

“D’you feel that, Cas?” He thrust against him. Cas moaned again, the sound coming out like he was biting his lip.

 _“Dean!_ Help me out! I mean it!”

“Oh, I can definitely help you out,” Dean grinned wolfishly, rubbing against him.

“Dean! If your father catches us—”

“Dad’s on a hunting trip.” He pulled back and massaged Cas’ ass. There was now a wet spot on the front of his jeans where his stepfather’s slick was leaking through. “He won’t be home for a couple days.”

“ _Mmm_ … W-wait! Th-the pups…”

“They’re all at their friends places for the night.” He pulled away, slipping the soiled boxers down Castiel’s thighs.

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “I-I’m your stepfather! We shouldn’t!”

Dean’s breath ghosted on Castiel’s skin as he spread his cheeks, exposing the wet ring of his ass. “Tell me you don’t want this…” He pressed along, slow lick along Cas’ hole, earning a loud gasp form the man. “Just tell me to stop, right now, and I’ll stop.” He continued licking at Cas’ hole, lapping up the slick as it seeped out.

 _“A-ah, Dean…_ mmmh… we…” He sighed, canting his hips back as far as he was able. “We really sh-shouldn’t… _Ooh…”_

His scent was so _strong_. It was like it had taken physical form and was grabbing hold of him. He thrust his tongue into slick ring, his stepfather making the neediest sounds in response. He leaned back, kneading the flesh of the man’s ass in his hands, sliding one to stroke the wet hole with a thumb. Swirling it in the fresh flow of slick before pushing in. He worked his thumb in and out of Castiel’s hole relishing in the panting gasps he could hear inside the dryer. He removed his thumb and replaced it with two fingers, working them in the same manner, feeling around inside until…

_“Oh, fuck, Dean!”_

Money.

He scissored his fingers, easily working in a third finger to stretch the Omega’s ass open. “Hmm… Are you in heat, Cas?” he asked, already knowing the answer. It made his cock pulse. He knew Castiel was on suppressants. He saw the proscription bottles. But suppressants didn’t actually _stop_ a heat or rut. They just masked it.

“I-I j-just started, ugh, yesterday.” Cas rocked his hips back against Dean’s fingers, panting. “I-I thought the worst of it was over after your f-father— _Ah-ha!_ Fuck. Dean. _Please.”_

Dean kissed the small of his back. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take real good care of you.” He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his jeans. “Better than my Dad ever did.” He stood and yanked his jeans and boxers around his ankles, not bothering to removed them before dropping back to his knees. “You ready?” He lined his cock up against Cas’ slick dripping hole.

“Ye— wait! I-I’m not on birth control.”

Dean almost thrust in immediately at the admission. “Christ, Cas, you have no idea how much I want to knot you right now…” He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to center himself. “But do _you_ still want it?” He’d planned on picking up condoms before he hit the bar. If Cas said no, he’d listen.

 _“…y-yes,”_ Cas groaned. “I-I need it.” He spread his knees farther apart. “Please, Dean, I need your cock!”

He slid his cock in and began slow, controlled thrusts. Castiel’s moans echoed in the metal drum of the dryer. At his urging, Dean sped up, thrusting harder.

 _“F-fuck, Dean!_ That feels so good… Mmh… Yes, _fuck me!”_

He thrust faster… harder… Moaning along with Cas…

“So wet… _Ah…_ Fuck, it’s better than I imagined…” He kept up a steady pace until—

“Ah!” Castiel pulled free of the dryer with a shout. “Oh God, thank you.” He rolled his shoulders, head leaning back, and panting. “That was so uncomfortable.”

“You okay?”

Castiel leaned back into him, ass clenching around his cock, and sighed. “Hmm, much better.” He lifted and arm and threaded an hand in the back of Dean’s hair, turning his head back enough to pull the young Alpha into a kiss.

Dean grinned wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, grinding into him. “I want to knot you,” he breathed into Castiel’s ear, thrusting lazily.

“I want to be facing you.”

“Can you wait long enough to get into a bed?”

Cas smirked at him. “Can you?”

* * *

Castiel was spread out on his back on Dean’s bed, arms above his head. His face was flushed and eyes screwed shut as Dean fucked into him at a fast, steady pace. Desperate little sounds escaping his mouth. He’d come once without being touched, and was already getting hard again. Dean was close. He could feel it. He tried to focus on making this as good as possible for Cas, tried to hold off as long as he could. His knot was beginning to swell, Cas could feel it dragging on his hole.

“Fuck, I-I’m close.” He pressed his forehead into Cas’ shoulder as the man wrapped his arms around him.

“Mm-mm, that’s it. Come on, Honey. Come for me.”

“Yeah? You want my knot, Omega? Want me to fill you up? Breed you up nice and full with my pups?”

Cas moaned loudly and wrapped his legs tightly around Dean’s waist. “Yes, Alpha. _Please._ Only your pups…”

Dean growled, thrusting in until his knot caught. His balls tightened and he came harder than ever before. The eighteen-year-old’s knot took nearly a full hour to go down. They both trembled as he continued to empty his load into Cas, his knot pressing against Castiel’s prostate.

When he popped free, Dean’s wolf howled with pride as he watched his come leaking out of the Omega’s hole.

* * *

A few months later, Castiel was busy putting things away in the kitchen. He didn’t notice John standing in the door way watching him. His shirt rode up as he placed something on a high shelf and was smoothing it down over his gently rounded stomach when he finally turned and spotted him. He paused, hands cradling his bump, and the two stared at each other for a long while.

John huffed softly. “Guess we’ll have to get that old cradle out of storage.”

“I guess so,” Castiel responded.

“Might be nice, having a new pup around,” John said in his gruff way before leaving Cas standing in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to think as he rubbed a hand over where he was only just beginning to feel his tiny pup turning about.

* * *

Baby Claire was about the cutest thing Dean had ever seen. She had Cas’ big blue eyes and, from what he and Cas could tell, Dean’s hair. Charlie was thrilled to have another girl around so which Dean pointed out that they already had Sam, earning him one of Sam Winchester’s patented bitchfaces. Adam asked for a refund. John even smiled when he held her. The older Alpha was never very good with infants, but he was making an effort. Dean thought it was because the old Marine was afraid of how tiny and fragile they were.

For his part, Dean was as hands-on with Claire as he had been with all the others. He sat in the rocking chair in the nursery with her cradled against his chest, breathing in her light, sweet, wild rose scent. It was more in line with his own sweet cherry scent than it was his father’s musty herbal. If his old man noticed, he didn’t say anything. It didn’t need to be acknowledged. John might be listed on her birth certificate, but Dean knew in his heart she was his daughter.


End file.
